


一方通行

by huoxingleto



Category: huoxi, huoxingleto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxingleto/pseuds/huoxingleto





	一方通行

没有星光的夜晚，遥远而破碎似的，酸涩又苦闷的香气漫延。

橙白条纹相间的毛团翻滚在纯白地毯，毛肚皮上一圈一圈泡泡形状的白色绒毛随着呼吸一下一下起伏，柏栗子无比大度地敞开了柔软的肚皮，却不见自家主人贴上来。  
明明别的人类都会兴奋地扑上来暴风揉搓，要知道没有谁能抵御它，柏栗子，毛肚皮的诱惑。  
不被诱惑的楚绵绵耷拉着脑袋神情恍惚地坐在雕花木床上，攥着床沿的指尖因多度用力而泛白，青色血管蜿蜒的手背上落了好些灰尘。

屋内分外静谧，空气的流动也变得迟缓。

但这难得的安静并未持续多久。

沉重铁门开启又阖闭的闷响自楼下传来，紧接着是急促的脚步声间或含混不清的说话声，窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的暧昧声响占领了这栋隐没在月色下的别墅。

突如其来的动将神游天外的楚绵绵勾回神来，只见他缓慢起身，踱步至门前，抬手握住门把柄，却没有立即扣下。楚绵绵知道楼下正在发生什么，他目睹过太多次，在四年前无数个或下着暴雨，或落着细雪的夜晚。

那些难堪的画面一幕一幕放映，备受折磨的人已经永远的离去，长眠冰冷地底，他却还独自苟活在世上，他还要在这样的深夜去推开一扇不想开启的门，去目睹那些令人作呕的情景。

即便如此他也没有退缩的想法，楚绵绵从来不做落荒而逃的那一个。

门柄轻轻转动，门扉应声打开。  
楚绵绵走出房门，拐过回廊，不长不短百来步的距离，白色帆布鞋落在地面的细碎声响丝毫没有影响到客厅沙发上紧紧缠绕的两道身影。

沉沦情欲不可自拔的人急不可耐地撕扯下对方身上早已所剩不多的布料.  
楚昭然把江眠棉压在沙发上，沙发太小根本容纳不下两个成年人。他舍不得江眠掉下去，长臂紧紧环住他的腰身，使得两具身躯严丝合缝地帖在一起。

眠眠，他唤他，声音如此轻柔，身下的动作却并不温柔。

楚昭然挺起身，单手掐住江眠柔软腰肢，伸手捏着他的下巴，让他合不拢双唇，然后猛地挺身将自己推了进去。接着就抬头去吻她，把所有的暧昧旖旎声响都吞进喉咙里。

肉体交合的粘腻声响在安静地客厅内尤其显得色情，清酒混合木棉香气的信息素在空气中四下游蹿，江眠难耐的细细呻吟落在楚昭然耳里是别样的诱惑。

眠眠，舒服吗。楚昭然靠近江眠耳边，低哑地笑了起来。

被问到的人，早就意乱情迷了，自是无暇回答。

“我看他挺舒服的嘛。”少年言语带笑自上而下俯视着沙发上衣衫半褪的男人，

猝不及防的意外打断这场深夜情事，身下余韵未退的人还不餍足地勾着男人的腰。  
率先反应过来的楚昭然迅速起身，扯过丢在一旁的西服外套盖在江眠身上，堪堪掩去一半白皙。  
“呀，真是不好意思，打断二位浓情蜜意。”楚绵绵甜甜笑着，微微上挑的眼尾晕着薄红，映着春水明媚的桃花眼，像是颗刚从清水里捞出来的青涩水蜜桃。

小兔子般步履轻快地跳下楼梯，行至距沙发一米处楚绵绵才停下脚步，直直迎上男人隐含怒意的责备目光。摊手做了个无奈表情，然后说：真是对不住，楚先生要是还想继续，要不我姑且回楼上等等。

楚昭然忍着抽疼的额角，抬手示意他先别再说话了，转而俯身抱起沙发上的人朝卧室走去。

再回来时，只见楚绵绵坐在半开的窗台上，一手捻着一朵木棉花枝，一手抱着只不知哪儿来的橘猫，两条腿无处安放一般搭在床边的置物柜上。

隔着几步路的距离，楚昭然静静凝视着眼前的楚绵绵。  
三年未见，一天一个样的少年早不是自己印象中那个瘦弱怕生的小孩模样了，他长高了许多，虽然还是单薄，却并不脆弱。白皙的肤色，柔软的栗色头发，弧度完美的精致翘鼻，垂眸不语的侧脸轮廓像极了记忆中的那个Omega。  
似是意识到身后传来的视线，楚绵绵转过身来对上眼前神情恍惚的男人，也不说话呼噜着柏栗子炸乎乎的绒毛任凭他打量。  
意识到自己的片刻失态，楚昭然轻摇头抬手揉了下太阳穴回身坐到沙发上，顿了片刻，开口说：什么时候回来的。  
刚到。楚绵绵随手扔掉那朵木棉花枝，双手怀抱柏栗子跳下窗台拍去裤脚上沾染的灰尘。  
怎么不事先通知。  
闻言，楚绵绵又笑了。  
很好笑不是吗，从他出生起，这栋房子，他住了整整十五年，一花一草皆熟悉无比，庭院里的桃树结出第一颗桃子时，先注意到的是他，池塘里的菡萏开花时，先发现的是他，就连走廊墙壁上都还留着他三岁时画的涂鸦……而今，他再想进到这里还得翻阳台撬窗，还得听这个男人质问自己自作主张。  
太可笑了。  
许是楚绵绵的沉默太过反常，楚昭然没再继续纠缠这一话题，缓下语气说：绵绵  
别这样叫我，我可不是你的眠眠。  
楚绵绵沉下脸色来，一改刚才的微笑活泼模样，冷淡道：别客套了，楚先生。你我之间也没什么可寒暄的，我回来也不是要破坏您的事业，阻挠你追求真爱，就是来取走属于我的东西。  
楚绵绵语气并不凶狠，甚至算得上礼貌，一口一个楚先生却是疏离之极。  
楚昭然直直望向楚绵绵，梗着脖子问:什么东西。  
也没什么，就庭院里那颗桃树，郁清卧室里那架钢琴。楚绵绵立在窗前，透过薄薄月色望向庭院中央那棵枝叶稀疏的桃树，心下竟有些恍惚。  
不要直呼你爸爸的名字。楚昭然这样说，幽深瞳眸里些许情绪一闪而过，倏忽片刻又恢复一片平静。  
哦，楚先生还记得我爸爸名字呢，真是难得。  
楚绵绵笑着说，笑意却未达眼底。柏栗子感应到老父亲的翻滚情绪，扬起毛茸茸的小圆脸细细喵了一声。  
小宝，你一定要这样和父亲说话吗？  
楚昭然背靠沙发双手交叠，高定西装修衬身形更是完美高大，轮廓鲜明，眉目凛冽，是久居上位者自带的威严气淡漠。  
楚绵绵嗤笑一声别过头。所剩不多的耐心就要耗尽，没有心思和他排练什么父慈子孝的戏码。  
那个小宝已经死了，四年前的雪夜，和郁清一起，死了。楚先生，还要我再提醒您一遍吗？  
说完，没再等他说什么，抬脚朝大门走去，没走几步，又回过身，  
哦，对了，这几天就会有星际快递公司上门取件，捞驾楚先生签个字。  
话毕，推开门，抱着猫头也不回地走了。  
沙发上的男人还是端坐着，月色模糊，竟是看不清他是何神情。  
许是什么情绪都没有吧。  
是小绵吗？ 略带沙哑的声音响起，江眠身着睡衣赤着脚站在楚绵绵战过的楼梯口望向合上的大门。  
怎么鞋也不穿。楚昭然不满地开口，三不五步迈上楼打横抱起江眠再次走进卧室。  
门合上，方才的涌上心头的些许温情也一起被关在门外。

枯燥的冷风，如针般刺骨。风轻摇稚嫩的树叶，咿咿呀呀如耳语，丝毫不知伤痛为何物。  
行走在寂寥无人的林荫道上。  
楚绵绵心绪意外地平静。  
来之前他有想过，再次见到楚昭然，他会怎样反应？  
歇斯底里?大动干戈？都没有。  
他甚至能静下心去和楚昭然对话。  
这在三年前是完全不可想象的。  
不过三年时间真会让人改变这么多的吗？楚绵绵兀自思考着，便携光脑闪烁，一条未读讯息跳出，看到发信者，楚绵绵瞬间乐了。  
老干部深夜发信息，什么信息竟会有600KB，这是写了封情书过来吧。  
楚绵绵如此想着，指尖跳跃着点开信息一看，更是笑得龇牙咧嘴。柏栗子在他怀里也跟着抖了抖。  
情书什么的不存在的，其实是楚绵绵的学期成绩报告。  
联盟规定未成年omega必须有监护人，楚绵绵当初入学时刚15岁，离成年还有10年之久。  
在学生资料监护人一栏里他直接填上了柏旬的名字，也不算信息作假，一个是一年也难见上一面的亲缘淡薄的父亲，一个是认识了十年之久的现任邻居兼暗恋对象，那自然是后者来得更符合监护人形象。

星际时代，十二年义务教育使得大学与中学密切接轨。多数大学府都设有附属中学，小学中学大学读同一所学校的情况是很普遍的。

而屿川一中就是联盟首都大学南方地区的附属中学，实行分层分流教学，应学生自生意愿与自身素质条件分到不同级别的班级。  
比如立志将来开机甲造机甲的学子，多数会去到军校预备役班。而像楚绵绵这样的一般都会就读音乐学院附中，而不是像屿川一中这样的综合性中学。

说来楚绵绵其实从未关注过自己的成绩如何，试考完了结果对他来说也不重要了。  
每当学期考试结束，成绩都会挂在学校礼堂的公共大屏上，由高至低供全校师生瞻仰，实打实的公开处刑。  
不过，楚绵绵可不在意这些，虽说他从小打到都是音乐专业的，文化课也没落下过。  
成绩单很长，学校教务秘书贴心地将期末成绩平时成绩分门别类，还附带成绩分析，教学建议，balabala……楚绵绵看着成绩单上一水的B，除了体育那栏难看了一点点，心中纳闷，这成绩虽算不得优秀，也该是良好了的，不至于会让人看了就火冒三丈啊。  
不怪他疑惑，往年成绩单也都发送到柏旬邮箱了，也不见他发表什么意见，更没像现在这样给直接转到楚绵绵这儿来。  
带着疑惑，楚绵绵边走边拉下光凭，临到页脚才发现一小行红字，心下一跳，忙放大光屏，“7月十三号起，务必实行此计划。”还附了一张名为《楚绵绵体质增强计划表》。  
楚绵绵粗粗看了一眼，愣了，这哪里是一个学音乐的柔弱omega该有的计划表，分明是隔壁联盟军校预备役班的直A们的日常作息表。  
楚绵绵越看越气，越气他就越想笑，老干部成天吃吃睡睡，写书码字一整天也没走个几百步。就没和规律沾上边过，居然还给自己弄了这样一个表，这是存心为难他楚绵绵呢，还是想不开为难他自己啊。  
楚绵绵越想越不甘，非得给柏旬整点事才开心。  
从相册列表里挑出两张照片，编辑一行短信，点击发送，收信人，毫无悬念的就是柏旬。  
搞事完毕，楚绵绵开心了。  
重新呼噜起柏栗子的毛脑袋，下单私人空间车后，又对着自家儿砸喃喃念叨：栗子，你父亲他可太坏了。明天咱们就去收拾他。


End file.
